


Valentine's Day

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: A beautiful Valentine's Day, Veronica, the new queen of Westerburg, is ready to date her personal guard, even after what happened months ago.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I... I am not dead, though I doubt anyone noticed I was gone, so doesn't matter.  
> I did this kind of rushed for Valentine's, so it is really bad, and has a lot of unnecessary details, so sorry to anyone who is reading, if there's anyone... anyway, Happy Valentine's day ♡

_Dear diary_

_Today is Feburary 14 1990_

_Almost four months have passed since my world changed completely. Four months since the deaths of Heather, Kurt and Ram, four months since my ascension to power in the hierarchy of school, four months since I first met JD. It feels like more time though, it feels like I've worn this red scrunchie since the beginning of school, and that I've known JD since the day I was born, and that would be splendid if you ask me._

_As of today, you can probably guess it's Valentine's day, that beautiful excuse of holiday just for couples in love, it's still nice, I guess, even more when you actually have a partner who to share the day with._

_I still wonder why I am not able to leave him, why after all this time and all the things he's done, I still can't separate myself from him, why the thought of a world without him just scares me so much, why I hate to think of that reality even in the slightest._

"Veronica!" Veronica jumps a little at the mention of her name. Her head turns towards the source of the shout to find Heather Duke, her arms crossed and that sour face of hers, how glad was Veronica to see her.

"Heather, what's up now?" Veronica had a grin on her face like no other. Sure, Heather wasn't really the nicest person ever, but she had learned that on times like this, her bitch face actually meant that she cared, as screwed up as that is.

"Please tell me you are not wearing that today" Heather's long finger pointed at Veronica's outfit, which was composed of a sky blue simple dress with grey tighs and white tennis.

"Uh, yes? You were the one who chose it" Veronica remarked meanwhile she placed her dairy in her bag and closed the locker behind her, a loud bang coming from it.

"Yes! For a normal day, today is Valentine's day. You won't get a date dressed like that" Heather Duke remarked, starting to walk towards their first class with the elegance of a swan and the arrogance of a peacock. Veronica was still surprised Heather stayed her friend after she ripped the red crown from her hair months ago, but I guess she couldn't help at the idea of not being popular.

"I'm sure she could find a date even on PJ's" A soft voice came from behind both girls, who turned to find McNamara following them close by, her smile shinning like diamonds and her whole being warm like the sun.

"Someone is happy today" Both girls remarked at the same time, continuing to walk towards the stairs of the second floor. Heather followed quickly and placed herself besides Veronica.

"Well, I got invited to the movies by a super cute guy. No one had invited me to a date since... Kurt" The three girls stayed in silence at the mention of Kurt Kelly, each one of them with their separate reasons.

"U-umm, either way, as I was saying, Veronica has like, the highest probability of getting a valentine, I mean, JD is definitely asking her out" Heather winked at Veronica at the end, making Veronica's pale skin become watermelon red, her shiny eyes drifting off to anywhere other than the two friends besides her.

"JD and I already broke up, I don't see why he would be my Valentine" She crossed her arms, trying to deny that possibility, even though she knew better than anyone that JD was the only person she wanted for Valentine's day.

"Yeah, well let me tell you, you guys are the most cuddly romantic pair of exs that I've ever seen" Heather Duke remarked, pointing a finger at the red cheeks of her friend "You always blush when he is brought up, and you're always so damn happy around trench coat. It's embarrassing" Heather said as she fixed her neon green nails.

"And the way he sees you, have you noticed? His eyes are always following you so closely. And his smile, he actually smiles at you, I never see him smile, never!! He is terrifying. Anyway, that's not the only thing, I mean, the fair fact that he figh-" Heather McNamara was cut with a loud bang of someone against the locker behind the girls.

"What did you say, nerd?!" A loud sarcastic yell came out from one of the football team members, Charles Harrison, yelling at a freshman for who knows what. Everyone in the surrounding areas was silence meanwhile they watched the scene play off, Veronica being the only one to snapp out and run up to they boys.

"Charles, stop right fucking now!" Her voice was demanding, a superior shout, louder than any scream that guy was producing, and more confident than anyone present in the hallway. The red scrunchie in her hair appeared to glow between all the darkness of the school, she was certainly a sheriff, an impotent figure who cannot be tackled down.

"Oh? And what's Miss Blue Heather gonna do? You are not Heather Chandler, you don't scare me, bitch" After that, there was silence for a moment. Charles hadn't been around for most of the year, skipping most of Veronica's new power, which made him ignorant to the dangers of defying her, but he was about to figure out.

From a dark corner of the hallway, behind every student on the area, loud steps were heard. A pair of boots that were far to feared to be mentioned appeared from the shadows, and a long black coat that was a nightmare for even the strongest fighters made itself visible.

Seconds later, towering the now rather small Charles Harrison was Jason Dean, by far a feared character among the school. Some say he was an ex-gang member, other say he was the son of the mafia, others think he is a drug dealer, and some more believe he was responsible for the death of Kurt and Ram, but all of those were simple stories, no one really knew the truth. One of the only things known about him, were his fight abilities. Everyone has engraved in their minds the event months ago, where both Kurt and Ram came out with broken nose and a destroyed power.

"Apologize, right now" His voice was raspy and cold, maybe that one of a demon brought straight from the darkest pit from hell. His voice terrorized everyone in the room, and everyone knew how doomed Charles was right then and there.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to give me orders? Now step aside, this kid thinks he is funny" His fist clenched in the terrorized boy's sweater, and his expression of horror grew more and more. Veronica stepped aside, knowing fairly well the next step.

In an instant faster than the speed of light, JD's fist arrived at Charle's face, giving him a clean and painful punch on the face, which seemed to bring blood out of his nose. In a moment of fury, Charles attacked back, aiming for JD's nose, but he quickly dodged it and made his adversary almost trip to the ground.

A conglomeration of people gathered around the fight, seeing both teenagers attacking each other. JD had the high ground by a long shot, Charles wasn't capable of hitting him, even with his strongest moves, on the other side, JD was totally capable of hitting his enemy, causing notable punches that would most certainly produce bruises.

After what felt like a millisecond, JD had put down a lumping and bleeding Charles, and it was noticeable that he was already defeated, but JD didn't seem to care, he was going for an ending hit, something that would knock him out.

"Now, here's something that'll teach you to respect princesses" His fist was tight and on the air, about to struck against Charles head, having a wide possibilty of outcomes. When he was about to struck, a force stopped him, a light that always shone in his darkness and stopped him from doing the stupidest things.

He turned around to find Veronica hugging him from his back, stopping his body for moving farther more. He let his breath out, all of his muscles loosening at her tender touch, and his mind clearing up.

"What happened here?!" The voice of the infamous Ms. Fleming was heard behind all students. Everyone scattered to different places, pretending as if they were not spectators of the show that just played off.

Ms. Fleming approached the three teenagers involved in the conflict. She found a defeated Charles on the waxed shiny floor, a dominant JD character who had a record of previous fighting crimes, and a sweet Veronica, stopping the boy from going to far.

It was obvious what happened next. Both boys were dragged to correctional in an instant, expecting what seemed to be a life sentence, as for Veronica, she was left free, as she seemed more of a pacifist to the teachers.

* * *

"I honestly can't believe you guys are not dating" Heather Duke said, sitting across the table from Veronica's spot, chipping little by little the food that was served. 

"Yeah, like, he would actually fight for you! Did you see the way he beat up Charles just for you?!" McNamara added, her mind working in a math assignment that was due her next period.

"Isn't it bad to encourage behavior like that...?" A new voice was heard. All girls turned her eyes towards Martha Dumstuck, who just arrived to the table with food in her hands.

"We are not encouraging it, we are just saying Veronica would actually have a damn bodyguard! If he is not her bodyguard by now" Duke was still talking with her usual confidence, but it was obvious that she was worrying about Veronica's safety, and even though JD wasn't the safest man of earth, he would be able to protect her.

"Hey Veronica, do you mind if... I don't attend at our annual romantic movie night? I uh... kind of got a date" Martha's voice was timid and ashamed. They always rented a chessy movie by this time of the year, but someone had actually asked her out, which was something Martha could not let slip off.

"-What? Of course I don't mind! I'm so proud of you for this. You got a date!" Veronica snapped out of wherever she was at the moment, so occupied thinking about JD that she hadn't paid attention to most of the conversation.

"I'll go the bathroom now, I'll be right back" And with that, Veronica stood up and walked outside of the cafeteria and towards the lady's bathroom.

"If it isn't Veronica Sawyer herself" A sudden voice spoke to her as her mind drifted away once again, making her shiver a swiftly turn around.

She found that a shadow was talking to her, a shadow that she knew all too well, and hated but loved at the same time. A shadow that had caused a series of horrible events four months ago, and still be able to steal her heart with just one glance.

"JD... are you ok? I doubt Ms. Fleming released you without some sort of punishment" Veronica was happy to see that he was ok, her body quickly move towards his side, smiling at the boy besides her.

"I'm suspended for all next week and extra homework. Have had worse though, so I really don't care" His voice was raspy, but a lot softer than what he used in the fight, being calm around the girl he loved.

They were still in love, both of them still surprisingly madly in love with each other, even after the tragic 'suicides' caused by the ex-couple. After the boy's murder, Veronica convinced her boyfriend to go to therapy, and he accepted, but into progress, he realized he didn't deserve her, and that she was in danger around him, so he cut the relationship. For the first day, he regretted it, his heart drowning in pain, but by the second day, him and Veronica were still acting like they were a couple, a better couple for that matter.

"You didn't have to do that, I don't want you in more trouble because of me" Her voice was happy, but worried. She loved the idea of him protecting her, but hated that he got in trouble from it.

"Hey, for you? I would do anything" Veronica shivered, knowing that statement was a little too true, but shaking it off as he got closer to her, their faces so close they could kiss.

"Uh- that reminds me... I got a few bucks for some slushies and a movie, so I was thinking maybe you could come home with me, my pops will be working all night so we wouldn't have any problems... if you want, of course" He seemed a little anxious by asking her, but she couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Well, Marthat and I had romantic movie night today..." Veronica paused, enjoying torturing him a little "But she has a date, so of course, I would love to. 6 PM, 7/11 close to your house?" She asked, stepping away a little, remembering she left her friends hanging, and being excited to tell them about her new 'date'.

"I wouldn't miss it" He finally said, waving at his princess, a smile growing on both of their faces, both expecting a great date for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Told you it was bad, but thank you for reading


End file.
